


What a birthday.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Sollux, Petstuck, in which Eridan is a grouchy pet troll, pet Eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux believes having trolls as pets is a stupid idea. Aradia thinks otherwise. He may or may not change his mind once he meets a certain royal sea troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked on Tumblr for erisol fic prompts and someone asked petstuck with pet!Dan. Here it is.

You had told Aradia you weren’t ready to have a pet. Even less one of those hyped “pet trolls”, those expensive, grouchy, and sometimes even murderous excuse for pets. First of all, taking a species from another planet and making it a human plaything always seemed particularly disgusting to your eyes. Those creatures were taken from their homes, and sold in shops along with cats and dogs. If Karkat’s father, may he rest in peace, had ever heard of something like this, he would have flipped off. Actually, you’re pretty sure you can sometimes hear him growling from the grave. But that’s probably just your meds.

So, when Aradia came to your apartment for your birthday, a huge cage covered with a purple velvet cloth in her arms, you had a bad feeling. Feeling which turned out to be true once she uncovered it, yelling “Surprise!!” with that huge grin of hers. Oh, god dammit. She had to go out of her way and get you one. The “pet” watched you from its corner of the cage, pupils dilated and a frown on its face. You recognized the fins on its face and the gills on his neck, ribs, and tail. She even got you a fucking seatroll. Those were the most expensive. Damn you, AA.

She told you his name was Eridan, and back on his planet, he even was royalty!! She seemed so excited about it. You couldn’t bring yourself to refuse. In the corner of your mind, you wondered how in hell she managed to buy such an expensive pet. Then you remembered that her father — just like yours — was in some sort of weird affairs. Some mafioso shticks that you didn’t want to know about. Long story short, he was rich, and she certainly borrowed the money from him.

The first weeks, Eridan was particularly distant. You had to constantly have your bathtub filled up with water so he could retreat there whenever he felt threatened. Which is to say, whenever you tried to approach him. You tried, you really did, but he just refused to get anywhere near you. At some point, you even considered selling him back to the pet shop. Then you thought about how hurt Aradia would be if you did this. You resigned to keep trying for a few more weeks.

After a full month, maybe, Eridan finally seemed to warm up to you. One morning, you felt wet paws on your chest, when you were still half asleep. You cracked an eye open, only to end up face to face with the seatroll. You jumped a bit, and he did the same, curling up on himself as if to search protection. “ED?” You called, sitting up using your elbows and eyeing the small creature in your lap. He made a small, bubbly sound (something that sounded like a glub, actually), motioned his webbed paw to his mouth, and did something even more unexpected.

He called your name.

Not your entire name, just a small, shy “Sol”. It was still the first time you heard him say something that wasn’t Alternian language. It left you completely shaken, for some reasons.

You reached up a hand for his head, and he did not seem to pull away, for once. He even allowed you to scratch him behind his facial fins, making small purring sounds. That was… Pretty damn adorable, you had to admit. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?” You asked, and he nodded.  
“Alright, let’s get you some food.” You watch him crack a smile and hop off your bed, strutting in direction of the kitchen. He may not speak English, or any human language, but he understands it pretty well. Also, he got used to your apartment fairly fast. You get out of your bed lazily, in your black tanktop and red and blue boxers. You scratch the small of your back, stretching out limbs, and follow Eridan, who’s been waiting for you in the doorframe. You both walk to the kitchen, then you open the fridge, Eridan rubbing himself all over your bare legs. His fur is somewhat itchy and it’s not that comfortable, but it’s the first time this damn thing shows you any form of affection, so you accept it all the same. You grab a bowl, then a fish (yes, an entire fucking fish) that you drop in it before setting it on the floor. He mewls happily and starts gnawing on it.

You learned fairly early that cheap pet food would not work with Eridan. Whenever you tried to give it to him, he would smell it, then throw his bowl away, causing you to go into a rage fit while you picked up the food from the floor. But animal cruelty is a big no-no to you, so you never took it out on him. You don’t regret that decision. With the time, you learned that he only accepted either the finest pet food or fresh fishes. The second option turned out to be cheaper for the moment, so you set on that.

From that moment on, Eridan proved to be more and more clingy. Whenever you would sit down somewhere, whether it was to eat, or to work on your computer, even just relax in front of the TV, he would climb into your lap and mewl his tiny “Sol, Sol” as if he was desperate for attention. If you ignored him for too long, he would find a way to make you pay. Often by biting you. Hard. Trolls had awfully pointy teeth. Seatrolls were even worse.

Now, you wake up every morning to find him by your side, curled up on your bed. The first thing you do when you wake up is pet him, scratch him behind the fins. From the purrs he makes, you can tell he loves it. It always puts you in a good mood, to start off your day just the right way.

You used to think that having him with you would be just a weight on your shoulders. You were wrong. He turned out to become the best birthday present you’ve ever had.


End file.
